Depois do Incidente
by Harmonia Bloom
Summary: (One-Shot) El, Mike, Will, Jonathan e Joyce encontram maneiras de lidar com os eventos de Novembro, 1983. Tradução de "After the Incident", escrita por dragonartist5.


**Traduzida em:** 23 de setembro de 2017

 **Autor:** dragonartist5

 **Tradutora:** Harmonia Bloom

* * *

trans-tor-no de es-tres-se pós-trau-má-ti-co, definição: uma reação psicológica que ocorre após se experimentar um evento altamente estressante (como combate em guerra, violência física, ou desastre natural) que é usualmente caracterizado por depressão, ansiedade, flashbacks, pesadelos recorrentes e evasão de lembranças do evento. _Cortesia do Merriam Webster Dictionary._

* * *

Os médicos _dizem_ que Will vai lidar com isso pelo resto de sua vida. Ele passa três semanas no hospital. Ele está fraco, seus olhos estão escurecidos. Sua pele ainda está mortalmente pálida. Os médicos dizem que ele vai precisar ganhar força física e mental. Ele precisará de capacidade mental para batalhar contra pesadelos e ataques de pânico que vêm rápido e implacavelmente nos meses que se seguem. Ele vai precisar estar firme consigo mesmo para evitar ser consumido pelo medo. Ele não está sozinho nessa batalha.

Eles dão a Joyce uma medicação e um pequeno folheto com informações sobre o transtorno. Eles dizem que é melhor Joyce descansar um pouco. É sorte que Hopper fica sempre por perto.

Karen e Ted Wheeler ignoram os pesadelos de seu filho. Ele não grita; ele sufoca. Seus pais não sabem sobre o emaranhamento sem esperança de seus pensamentos e emoções relacionados aos pensamentos e emoções daquela garota estranha. Eles não sabem que amá-la é como carregar por aí um _walkie talkie_ que transmite vozes, e também pensamentos. Ela chora e implora por ele nas madrugadas. Isso o destrói, mas os ajuda na cura.

Ele está feliz por ela deixá-lo ser sua âncora. Ele é seu pilar; ela é sua constância. Ele é a definição de segurança. Ele é conforto. Ele é calor. Ele é um amigo. Ele é uma promessa.

Eles dividem algo muito único, mas forte. Esmagador.

Pessoalmente, acredito que vá além da amizade, ainda que Karen e Ted digam que eles são muito jovens para sentir algo como amor. Acredito que eles estão errados.

A verdade é que ninguém se despede de Novembro de 1983 sem um arranhão. Cicatrizes, paranoia e medo tocam todos eles de uma maneira ou outra. Seus monstros não partiram. Eles nunca realmente foram embora.

Eles descobrem suas próprias maneiras de lidar.

Will melhora. Ele melhora com a ajuda de seu irmão. Joyce. Seus amigos. Ele está quebrado e em farrapos, mas está vivo e é isso que realmente importa. Ele desenha seus demônios. Não sabe exatamente o porquê. Ele descobre que, se os demônios existem no papel, eles são um pouco mais fáceis de serem derrotados.

Will começa a ganhar suas batalhas.

Os pesadelos diminuem, pelo menos um pouco. Ainda assim, ele acorda com lágrimas nos olhos e gritos em seus lábios. Sua mãe está sempre ali, no pé de sua cama, para segurá-lo enquanto ele se derrama em seus braços. Isso também a quebra.

Ainda assim, eles melhoram. As pedras pontiagudas suavizam sob seus pés conforme o tempo marcha.

Jonathan se enterra em seu trabalho. Ele trabalha por longas horas, e vai para casa em farrapos. Will espera por ele. Jonathan irá revelar suas últimas fotografias, para compartilhar com Will. Se houver tempo, eles talvez coloquem alguma música. Se houver tempo, eles se curam.

Joyce enfrenta cada dia com um cigarro entre seus dentes e um beijo marcado na testa de Will. Ela, não diferente de seu filho, coloca sua energia no trabalho. Ela conversa com Hop, que está sempre ali com os braços abertos e algumas cervejas. Com alguma pressão, e uma pequena ajuda de Flo, eles vão jantar e depois vão ao cinema. Will jura que vê algumas linhas desaparecerem do rosto da mãe naquela noite.

Dustin e Lucas são gentis com Will. Eles agem com cuidado perto de Mike. Eles vão para o fliperama, jogam-se na última campanha de D&D. Eles não se negam os simples prazeres que vêm com o novo Heathkit do Sr. Clark.

Mike deteriora diante dos olhos de seus amigos naqueles três meses. Os três meses sem El. Ele se torna um fantasma frágil e distante. Até o dia em que ela aparece, meio-morta na neve.

Ele sorri pela primeira vez em 84 dias. Lucas jura isso, sendo sortudo o suficiente para testemunhar um espetáculo como Mike Wheeler sorrindo. Realmente _sorrindo._

Toda noite, ele é acordado de seus pesadelos pela voz dela no seu Super Com. Ele engole seus gritos e a conta histórias. A palavra _promessa_ é uma constante. É falada de novo e de novo, compartilhada entre eles. É o mais próximo entre aquelas outras três palavras, mas ele não se atreveria a dize-las. Ainda não.

Um dia, ele a encontra trancada num armário, quase inconsciente. Ele se joga de joelhos no chão, segurando-a enquanto ela chora, tentando e falhando em suprimir suas próprias lágrimas. Ela traça as sardas dele com os dedos tremendo. Ele sente ela se despedaçando em seus braços, e percebe que não tem poder contra as sombras que existem na cabeça dela. Ele irá tentar enfrentá-las pelo resto de suas vidas.

Will desenha demônios. Mike gasta seus dias tentando caçar os dela.

Mike se enterra em suas campanhas. Ele aproveita todas as chances de estar com El. Ele faz sua parte na educação dela. Ele lê para ela, mas fica entediado e começa a elaborar uma história própria. Ela adormece com o nariz enterrado no peito dele, e ele acredita que a ama então.

El mal deixa a mão dele. Rapidamente, ela aprende que o único lugar no mundo ao qual ela pertence é exatamente ali, ao lado dele. Ela pertence à cozinha iluminada de Joyce. Ela pertence ao porão de Mike. Ela pertence junto aos garotos, jogando D&D nas manhãs de sábado. Ela pertence ao assento passageiro do carro de Hop, rindo de sua horrível tentativa de cantar junto ao rádio.

Ela mergulha em seus lençóis a noite, mas a voz dele nunca falha ao chama-la novamente. Ela lê sob a luz do sol, na varanda de trás. Ela ignora Hop a provocando sobre "Aquele Garoto Wheeler". Ele fala demais, e sua voz é conforto e ela se encontra mergulhada de uma maneira totalmente nova. Ela se perde no glorioso borrão do verão, e numa vertiginosa alegria que vem junto com o gosto da nova realidade. Ela está se apaixonando, e se apaixonando rapidamente. Ele dá a ela um novo nome e um novo começo e a ama.

Ela ganha uma bicicleta quando faz treze anos. Ela recebe uma identidade legal antes de seus catorze.

Ela se reúne com sua mãe em Novembro de 1984, com a ajuda de Hopper. Há hesitação entre elas, desentendimentos e desculpas silenciadas. Elas aprendem a remendar aquela promessa quebrada, com tempo e um pouco de confiança. Elas constroem uma ligação que foi roubada há muitos anos, por um homem chamado Dr. Martin Brenner.

Ela vai a escola com Mike e os meninos aos dezesseis. Ela se cura, seu cabelo cresce, ela afasta as sombras de Papa. Ela aprende a esconder a tatuagem. Ela retorna seus beijos, que começar a significar muito mais conforme envelhecem. Eleven se torna Eleanor. Eleven se torna Jane. Eleven se torna a futura Sra. Wheeler, cortesia de Dustin. Eleven se torna realmente a Sra. Wheeler no final de Agosto de 1996. Eleven se torna El. Simplesmente El. Ela gosta desse jeito. Ela é muito mais do que o que os homens maus a fizeram.

Os meninos (e El) se curam juntos. Ainda que ninguém gostasse de admitir isso, eles cresceram mais rapidamente por causa daquele Novembro. Ele nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

Will desenha seus monstros em seus pesadelos e Jonathan trabalha por longas horas. Joyce e Hop afundam em garrafas vazias e cinzeiros, mas conseguem entender um ao outro. Mike perde o sono acerca de uma batalha com as sombras de El. Ela nunca solta sua mão.

As cicatrizes estão ali. Elas nunca vão embora de verdade. Por bem ou por mal, elas são meramente resultados. Resultados de um pesadelo que todos eles estão interessados em esquecer.

* * *

N/A: Isso é simplesmente terapia. Eu não consigo cansar dessa série. Se você ainda não viu, dê uma olhada no meu recente (e completo) trabalho, "Lost and Found". A sequência está em progresso e logo vou publicar os primeiros capítulos...

N/T: Essa é uma das fics mais bonitas e singelas que já li sobre Stranger Things; por isso, tive que traduzi-la. Recomendo, caso você saiba ler em inglês, as outras histórias do autor.

Até a próxima!

\- Harmonia B.


End file.
